objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
GMC's Object All Stars
Episode 1 Speaker: I got characters from shows so here are the contestants Team Battle For Dream Island Leafy: hi guys Firey: hey! Bubble: hoi gois! Donut: Your supposed to be dead! Evil Leafy: ..... Spongy: hello! Match: I will like win Pencil: hi Match! TV: cakey aty stakey Flower: shut up! Team Inanimate Insanity Yin: hi guys nice to be here Yang: I don't want to be here with losers! except 1 Paintbrush: its actually nice to be here Nickel: its GREAT to be here Baseball: its really nice to be here with other people Knife: I'll pwn you! Trophy: picture! OJ: nice to be away from salt! Salt: hey OJ! Paper: :3 Team Object Universe Balloon: I has limbs! Bottle: we get it! 3DS: yeah I do to water! Apple: I'm on 2 shows! Ice Cream: yes we now..... Tomato Map: hey Ice Cream Remote: everyone here is an idiot! Disco Ball: I miss my legs Tennis Racket: shut up! TV: its nice to be here! Team Object Twoniverse USB: who wants to be best buddies! Mii U: no one! Propeller Hat: #PropellerHatFTW Tetris Block: don't take tetris away! Mario Hat: me and Luigi Hat are seprate! Luigi Hat: yay!!!!!!!!!! Frozen Icicle: uhh uhh Budder: I SEE DEAD PEOPLE!!!! Asthma Inhaler: achoo! Atlas: I know where Kite is! Team Object Meyham Tune: I hate headphones I turn evil a lot now! you stupid idiots! yeah like that... Toast: that taco is a donkey! Burrito: I'm a Burrito!!!!! Lego: I'm cyan Gun: I'm winning against these weaklings! Dice: stop being mean gun! Mirror: I hope I get screen time Headphones: ha ha Tune is evil!! Lantern: ooh spooky! Joshua: shut up Lantern Team Battle Of The Objects Boat: I'm sad since Baguette Isn't here... Party Hat: lets party! Shelly: its cool here Big Orange Chicken: ba bawk! Scissors: shut up BOC you idiot! Hot Dog: calm down! Pizza: I will never sing!!! Choclatey: I am made up of 8 people Boom Box: hi pine cone Pinecone: hiboombox Team Object Overload Kite: its nice to not see window! Boxing Glove: Hi soccer ba- Soccer Ball: AH MERDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cheeries: 1: I Hate you! 2: I hate you more! Casey: hi guys! Tissue: I wish lighter was nice Lighter: I WANT TO HAVE SOME FUN! Marble: hi Pearly Pearly: hi ?.... Clock: I hope I'm not leader! Melony: you probably are Fly Swat: don't aggravate him! Team Excellent Entities Broomer: I'm the best English Muffin: not so fast are you planning on world domination? Muffin: of coarse he isn't! Moon Stone: Micro is going to say- Micro: nothing just shut up Moon stone Mango: I has uh Cracker: I have arms and my hat from my dream what next!? Nail: I'm going to win! Click: you have such a small chance literally Chalky: I hope I get far Team Challenge To Win Asteroid: hey Yellow Spider Yellow Spider: were not friends anymore! Mellon: wha! Hammer: hey Umbrella! Umbrella: please stop Hammer! Key: where the beep am I Microphone: watch your language! Star: I'm the most beautiful Box: this time I will use my Immunity card! Camera: het Hammer Team Object Illusion IPad: which dummies are here? Orange: how is it going Mellon oh wait she isn't here Conditioner and Shampoo: hey Orange! Web Cam: hey Straw berry your a jerk Strawberry: shut up! Cup: don't forget me! Gumball: I do not boss right Cookie? Cookie: *jumps in water* Remote: *spazes* Back to Speaker Speaker: that's 102 Contestants! see you next episode! Episode 1.5 Speaker: I forgot to say but you can recommend a team! it can have 1-11 members Episode 2 Speaker: time for the first challenge Robot Erasers: Which is!!!??? Speaker: grr! to kill the Robot Erasers! there are 8 so go! Robot Erasers: Crap! Muffin: *kills a RE* yes! Cracker: good job! Leafy: *kills RE* there pretty dumb Robot Eraser 3: hey fatso move! Baseball: *deep breath* I'm NOT FAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *kills RE* Gun: easy! *shoots RE* Ha! Boxing Glove: hi Soccer Ball! Soccer Ball: ah murderer! *runs away and kills a RE in the process* Yellow Spider: I killed one Strawberry: ha! *kills one* Scissors:*kills one* Speaker: that means teams OU and OT are ufe so team OU Vote! Elimination Time! Speaker: Remote is eliminated! Remote: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *flung to TLC* Elimination 2 Time! Speaker: Propeller Hat is eliminated to! Propeller Hat: gah! #PropellerHatToRejoin !!!!!!!!! *flung to TLC* Speaker: Final 100 bye! Elimination Order Remote OU Propeller Hat OT